Balcony Fun )
by Perfectparadox97
Summary: Rachel and Brody have some fun in the NYADA auditorium's balcony. Oneshot.


AN- i rated this M, but there's no actual sex, just HEAVY making out and a little touching through clothes. reviews please!

I caught his eye from across the room; with a "follow with me if you know what's good for you" smirk. I walked out and started towards the balcony staircase. He caught up to me at the bottom and swept me up into his arms and kissed me, hard. It was full of need and desire and pure absolute lusting. I felt my blood racing through my veins, and I felt my heartbeat speed up and match his equally racing heart and jagged breathing. He set me down at the top of the stairs and I yanked him to me by his belt loops, then walked forward until I was pressing him against the wall, eliciting a low growl, and started kissing him with all the passion I could muster. He wrapped his arms around me so tight I could barely breathe. I felt the longing, and the passion in his kisses, his tongue sweeping across my bottom lip, begging me to take it further. I let him, and I also let him spin me and push me down onto the couch, laying on top of me, letting every inch of his body press against me right where I need it, but not before pulling his t shirt off. He ground his hips against me in slow circles, making me gasp his name as he left several hickeys on my neck. He smiled against my skin, and added more pressure, making me moan and pull him by his hair up to my lips. For a spilt second before his lips crashed against mine, he stared into my eyes, and his eyes black with the wild untamed passion that was caused him to bring his lips back to mine forcefully.

I grabbed the back of his neck and a fistful of his hair, not letting him leave anytime soon. He was kissing me so hard his hips began to lose their rhythm, now just jerking involuntary against mine with no defined rhythm. I hitched one leg up around his hip, crying out at the new friction this created and holding his hips against mine with my leg. I tightened my leg, forcing him to stay against me and grind his hips even closer into mine, rocking his full weight directly where I needed it. I could feel how hard he was, and it made me whimper. He matched every jerk of his hips with a desperate pull of my hair, keeping our lips locked together until I had to turn my head to get air. He groaned at the lack of contact despite the fact our legs were tangled and he was still lying on top of me, forcing my body still with his. He placed kisses down my throat. I turned my face back towards him, but he pushed himself off of me, now just kneeling with one knee between my legs and then other foot on the floor beside the couch, straddling my left leg. Now I was the one to complain about the lack of contact. My whines only caused him to smirk and look at me with the sexiest fuck me eyes I've ever seen.

He started slowly unbuttoning my shirt and my breath caught in my chest. He was pushing his normally gentleman like boundaries, but I was ok with it! More than ok! His breath caught when he revealed my lacy black bra. He continued down the buttons with shaky hands until he popped open the last one. Then he started tracing delicate patterns across my sides and around my belly button. I whined, and my hips jerked involuntarily, but i instantly regretted that move when doing so pressed his thigh between my legs. Already being so turned on, I let out a strangled groan, and his response was to drag his nails lightly down my sides, from the band of my bra to the waistband of my jeans. I tried to pull him back down to kiss me, but he resisted. I looked at him, questioning and begging, and he told me I had to tell him exactly what I wanted. I bit my lip, embarrassed at the thoughts swirling through my head of things I could tell him to do to me. He was sitting up straight, crossing his arms, just staring at me. I tried to tempt him, sitting up slightly and running my fingertips down his bare chest, and smiling innocently as they didn't stop, as I traced the painfully hard bulge in his jeans. He threw his head back with a moan that made me shiver with desire. He tried to roll his hips against my hand to get more contact, which I gladly gave by placing my whole hand against him, cupping him through his jeans. I pressed gently, and made him buck his hips into my hand in an attempt to get friction against his steadily growing boner, but when he did that I simply ran my fingertips down the front of his jeans and pulled my hand away, smirking up at him. He glared at me. Somehow he went back to looking resolved not to give me anything until I begged, but his eyes betrayed him and let me know that he wanted to give me everything he had, hard and fast. I finally told him: kiss me until I can't take it any more, then don't stop. He crashed his lips back to mine, forgetting to catch himself when he lay back down, so he pressed me into the couch with his entire body weight. One of his legs slipped between mine caused me to feel how hard he was against my leg. his thigh was pressing between mine, causing me to writhe with pleasure underneath him. The pressure I caused as I squirmed was almost painful, but then again, it felt too good to stop. He ground his hips relentlessly into mine, making me whine in the back of my throat. He sat us both up so I could push him up against the back of the couch and straddle his lap. This caused me to put my full weight on him, and made him groan in desire, and dig his nails into my back. I arched my back into him, my heart racing as he slid his hands up my legs under my skirt, only covered by my lace tights. The thin material did nothing to stop the heat of his hands from burning against my overheated skin. He creeped his hands higher, still kissing me. Gasping against his lips, I reached for his belt buckle. He stopped me, easily lifting me and carrying me down the stairs. He made sure no one was in the lobby, before carrying me, still kissing, to his car. We drove back to his apartment as quickly as safely possible, so we could continue with out the chance for interruptions.


End file.
